Aim: To determine the safety and efficacy of VPA-985 in increasing serum sodium in patients with cirrhosis, ascites and hyponatremia. VPA-985: is an orally active competitive vasopressin receptor antagonist, specific for the V2 receptor. It acts as an antidiuretic hormone antagonist by selectively blocking the renal receptor of vasopressin and may be effective in the treatment of hyponatremia by allowing excretion of free water.Subjects: Males and female, age 18-80 yr, with cirrhosis, ascite s and hyponatremia (serum sodium <130mEq/ml) will be recruited from the Liver Clinic. A total of 200 patients will be enrolled in this multi-center study, 15 will be from the University of Michigan.